Where There is One
by Meghan493
Summary: Where there is one of something, there are almost always others nearby. Standing there in the pouring rain, she yelled at him, "No matter how alone you may feel, you are never on your own, Clark. I- I am always here." But he couldn't see her tears as they mixed with the raindrops. CLARK KENT/OC please REVIEW!


**Prologue**

**Unidentified Humanoid Species**

"_My name is Dr. Montgomery Moore, and I have been put at the head of a classified team of researchers located in Roswell, New Mexico. This is the first of many audio logs that I will be keeping over the course of this assignment. The date is 6-17-1980. At 1100 yesterday, two small capsules crash landed in United States water just off the coast of Florida, and were quickly retrieved by Coast Guard officials due to fears that they may be explosive. Further investigation revealed that the capsules are extraterrestrial in origin, and yet are unlike any space debris that has fallen to earth in the past. What happened next is something I am wary to report, for fear that it may not be believed. As one of my colleagues was scraping metal from the outer surface of one of the objects, it opened. Inside, we discovered a full term humanoid fetus, contained within what looked like a transparent synthetic uterus. Another was found in the other capsule. One male and one female. Both seemed remarkably healthy when they were examined in utero, but when we attempted extraction for further investigation, their vitals crashed. There was very little hope in my mind that they would survive, considering they were unlikely to respond to human medicines or even have the same internal structures. Somehow, though, they seem almost exactly the same as humans in every aspect, and are currently stabilized. I am excited to experiment further to determine if they are related to the human race in some way, despite their obvious alien origins. If they are, the implications may be world-changing."_

* * *

"_It's been a busy few months since the two capsules fell to earth, and more questions are being raised than answered. I've taken to calling the male infant UHS 1 and the female infant UHS 2. UHS stands for unidentified humanoid species. My colleague, a Dr. Janice Morrison, has expressed distaste for the chosen names, claiming that I am ignoring the fact that they are children who deserve legitimate names, alien or otherwise. I responded by informing her that our job is to discover their origins and the complexities of their physiology, not raise them into regular children. She has since resigned. It's a pity, she's going to miss the experiments we've scheduled for next week. I believe she would've found them fascinating."_

* * *

"_Though they are humanoid in appearance, and many of their internal organs are in similar positions, they behave very differently than normal children of their age. By the first birthday, most children have opened their eyes and explored to some extent, but the same is not true for the UHS. The two of them seem to do nothing but scream and yell and sleep. Hopefully, they will respond to further efforts on our part to rouse them."_

* * *

"_UHS 1 has recently begun exhibiting new behaviors. He seems to be becoming aware of his surroundings, and has even reacted to external stimulus without the usual vocalization. There is reason to believe that whatever has kept the two of them in a disoriented state since they came to us two years ago is beginning to fade. UHS 2 is still unresponsive, and does little more than cry despite efforts to elicit an intelligent reaction."_

* * *

"_UHS 1 seems particularly responsive when UHS 2 is involved. We've recently been attempting a period of separation to see his reaction, but he seems more than willing all of a sudden to throw the usual toddler tantrums."_

* * *

"_There isn't enough time in the world to test all the things we want to test, there isn't enough blood in their bodies for all the lab experiments and there aren't enough dedicated professionals willing to experiment on them. It's becoming frustrating to lose employees so often, and I'm beginning to wish I could do this all on my own. Unfortunately, the UHS are both sentient now and have become quite a handful."_

* * *

"_If there was one thing I was absolutely not expecting from the UHS, it was lasers. I am well aware of their above average strength, hearing, speed, and sight after having worked with them for six years, but it never crossed my mind that they might have the ability to focus beams of heat from their eyes."_

* * *

"_The date is 11-3-1989. At 0700 this morning, UHS 1 attacked a soldier assigned to guard his barracks. The man, a 22-year-old enlisted named Joshua Dwight, was admitted to the base hospital with third degree burns and several broken bones. I've been told he is in stable condition. When I questioned UHS 1 about this event, he showed no remorse, claiming it was a matter of self-defense. I have seen to it that he was properly punished for his actions and do not believe that this will be an issue again."_

"_A few members of my staff have insisted that I recognize this day as the 11__th__ anniversary of the arrival of the UHS. I, personally, do not see the purpose in such a concession, because we've gotten almost nowhere since they landed. There doesn't seem like much of a point in celebrating failure. Besides all that, UHS 1 and UHS 2 were tested yesterday according to the education standards of college level students and have both exhibited extreme intelligence. UHS 1 received a lower score than UHS 2, which could imply an intellectual gap among their species that allows females to be more intelligent. I believe it is more likely that the lower score is simply another effort by UHS 1 to rebel against us."_

* * *

"_UHS 2, at the age of only 14, has surpassed the average IQ of a college sophomore. Though she seems more docile and less powerful than UHS 1, she is obviously the more intelligent of the two. I'd like to try completely removing UHS 1 from her life, to see if that would increase or decrease her test scores. Many of my staff have objected to this idea. They claim that she views him as a close sibling, and that separating the two of them may negatively impact her in the long run. I disagree. It wouldn't surprise me if she's simply charmed them all into believing such a thing, considering that she has been very popular among them since she was able to speak."_

* * *

"_The UHS are reacting violently to the total separation. I never like admitting mistakes, but since I have ordered them separated, UHS 1 has injured no less than five soldiers and UHS 2 has injured three. It's not so surprising that UHS 1 lashed out, but UHS 2 has been gentle since she was a baby. She seemed very remorseful after harming one of her usual doctors, claiming that she hadn't been able to control herself. She continues to claim that she cannot control herself without UHS 1 nearby to help her. Because it seemed to have at least a partial effect on UHS 1 after his first incident, I had her strictly punished. It hasn't started to help yet, as she has lashed out twice since then. I plan to- Hey, what are you doing in here? I didn't send for you._

_Where's Danni? _

_Listen here, UHS 1, you'd better get back to your barracks before I call soldiers in here._

_That isn't my name._

_Oh, yeah? Then what is your name?_

_My name is Jacob._

_That's ridiculous. Next thing you'll tell me you've named UHS 2._

_Her name is Danielle. Where is she?_

_UHS 2?_

_Danni._

_Nonsense. You don't need to know where she is. All you need to know is that I've called for security, so if you don't want to be punished again, you'll go back._

_They won't come._

_Who won't come, boy?_

_Security. I've already handled it._

_I don't believe you... What's that?_

_A piece of the alarm system's mainframe. _

_Give me that!_

_Tell me where she is, or else._

_Or else what? If you want to find her so badly, look for her yourself, because I won't help you. _

_ Alright._

_ What are you doing? Hey-hey! Stop! Wait! No- Augh!"_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi people! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it! I'm going to make this short and sweet:**

**Yes, this is a Clark Kent/OC fanfiction. I love Lois and I don't plan to completely blot her out, but I prefer fanfiction that tosses an OC in there. Even if you usually prefer not to read about OCs, I hope you'll enjoy this one so please don't stop reading!**

**Please, please, please review. I need encouragement if you guys want me to keep going, so I especially need reviews. Favorites are great, but reviews are needed. Thanks :D **


End file.
